I'm not Myself Tonight
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Slash.Morgan/Reid-La línea ha sido cruzada y está decidido a no ser él mismo esta noche para marcar su territorio.


**TITULO:** I'm Not Myself Tonight

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** **3x17, 4x05, 4x13**

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, Fluffy, y más Fluffy. ¿Algo que agregar?

**Raiting:** Aquí tengo dificultades técnicas para decirlo…dejémoslo en R o Cítrico (NC-17) -como mejor convenga a cada quien-

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

**Ilove-Chan**: Me pediste que trabajara algo referente al **4x05**, cuando conocen a la agente Todd, del **4x13** sobre Hotch requiriéndolos en el avión y los muchachos no aparecen., Morgan y Reid Bailando, y también un Reid Ebrio. Y **Mai Kusakabe** del **3x17** la escena donde Morgan coquetea vil y descaradamente con la policía de Miami…bien, dándole vuelta a las ideas, el departamento creativo me informó que podía hacer algo más o menos similar a lo que desean, juntando sus ideas y bueno, he aquí el resultado.

Esperamos con sinceridad a la cienmilésima potencia que les agrade lo que hemos hecho y…también se aceptan reclamos ^ ^ así que chicas, gracias por la espera, aquí vamos con estas ideas.

**OoOoOoO**

Era como una costumbre masoquista la que se había formado entre los dos: él era el _chico genio_, el nerd, el de las estadísticas y comportamientos _raros_. Mientras que el otro era…Morgan. El apuesto, el musculoso, el de la acción sobre el terreno, el de la sonrisa infalible, el de la mirada penetrante, el del cuerpo babeable y el de los múltiples coqueteos con todas y cada una de las féminas que le parecían aceptables y se cruzaban por su camino.

Reid no pedía que cambiara, después de todo así lo había conocido y así habían llegado hasta donde aparentemente estaban: en una relación secreta a voces.

Se amaban, aparentemente, pero existían ocasiones, como esa noche en particular, donde no se encontraba de humor como para soportarle nada a nadie. Y en eso se incluía Morgan y sus susurros, Morgan y sus sonrisitas, Morgan y sus toquecitos, Morgan y toda su testosterona exudando seducción con TODAS excepto él.

El doctor sabía que existía una palabra entre la I de Inofensivo y la T de Tolerancia: Paciencia.

Él tenía mucha, millones de ella. Durante toda su vida había tenido que aprender a tenerla pero en ese momento y tras desviar una vez más la mirada de la pista de baile, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que aparentar que poseía Paciencia, Tolerancia y que todo era Inofensivo.

No entendía mucho de mujeres y el cielo y su madre sabían que jamás lo haría, pero conocía perfectamente el comportamiento humano y podían abducirlo en ese mismo instante si se equivocaba en su perfil.

Morgan estaba transgrediendo las líneas como jamás antes y en parte la culpa también era de ella. De la latina esa cuerpo escultural y ojos lindos que estaba pegada, demasiado humanamente posible, al cuerpo del moreno.

Apretó la mandíbula y bebió.

-Hey, despacio o vas a ahogarte.

Fulminó al barman que se encogió de hombros y simplemente volvió a servirle.

Entre ambos existía una cordial relación, dado que siempre era él quien se quedaba en la barra a observarlo todo, pero en ese momento no se encontraba de humor para nada que no fuera beber, mirar y odiar.

Miró más allá del bullicio a su lado y se encontró con Prentiss y la nueva agente Todd charlando amena e íntimamente en una mesa apartada del lugar.

Enarcó una ceja y sonrió con ironía. Hacía exactamente un mes que Jordan Todd se había presentado en la unidad para reemplazar momentáneamente a JJ. Era buena en su trabajo, aunque un poco atolondrada si se tomaba en cuenta que fue transferida de un área totalmente diferente y sin nada que ver al comportamiento humano. Jordan, como insistía amablemente en que la llamaran, era buen elemento pero eso no le restaba que flirteara de vez en cuando con Morgan y este se atreviera a avanzar solo un poco más en _la línea_.

Aun recordaba ese primer día…Morgan había llegado a la unidad fanfarroneando de haber conocido a una excelente mujer sin nombre. No había logrado reprimir sus comentarios y terminó por espetarle en la cara algo que la mayoría de las veces ocultaba: "¿_Te has acostado con tantas que ni siquiera recuerdas sus nombres?"_

La carajada de Prentiss contrastó con la cara de Poker de Morgan.

Se habían mirado largo tiempo hasta que el moreno decidió pasar el comentario por alto.

Sin embargo ese mismo día al conocer la identidad de la _nueva chica_…no supo que pensar, mucho menos con el mal humor de Morgan y los deseos que había tenido de regodearse.

Habían pasado tres días para que Derek volviera a hablarle pero eso no lo exentaba de _charlar amablemente_ con la nueva agente.

Sabía, tan bien como la fórmula del agua, que Morgan y Todd jamás llegarían a nada. Él mismo _amable y casualmente_ se había encargado de decirle a Jordan lo que había entre Derek y él, pero no dejaba de molestarle el coqueteo entre esos dos.

Al menos no lo toleraría siempre, en algún momento Todd se iría y JJ, la buena y encantadora nueva madre regresaría a ocupar su lugar y ya no tendría preocupaciones. Al menos no dentro de la oficina.

Afuera, en las calles, en los casos, en las centrales de policías aun existían mujeres lindas que lo único que deseaban era acostarse con el que había tomado la cadera de la latina.

Friccionó las manos y estuvo seguro de haberse enterrado las uñas en las palmas pero ni eso lo detuvo de pedir una copa más.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

-Sigo comiendo cacahuates, ¿no? Según la regla del establecimiento es consumir cacahuates y bebida, y en ningún momento he dejado de pedir ambas cosas. Así que limítate a seguir sirviendo ya que no quieres dejar la botella.

El barman quiso decirle al usualmente simpático muchacho que era la cuarta botella vacía que le retiraba de enfrente, pero como era inútil razonar con los ebrios…

-De acuerdo, tú pagas, yo obedezco.-Y le sirvió otra copa después de dejarle la botella al lado.

Reid bebió de un trago y ya ni siquiera sintió el raspón amargo del alcohol bajando por su esófago. Su aparato digestivo se encontraba más ocupado en reprimir el enfado que sentía.

Tina López, la detective sexy de Miami había ido de _visita_ a Virginia. ¿Y a quién había llamado? No era necesario que le dieran el incentivo de los sesenta y cuatro mil dólares para saberlo.

Hacía un año, cuando la latina y Morgan se habían insinuado descaradamente frente a todo el equipo, pero sobre todo frente a él, había preferido no decir nada.

Morgan lo había tratado con sumo cariño después de Miami pero tampoco necesitaba todo su cerebro para intuir lo que había pasado entre esos dos.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente el masoquismo le había carcomido las brillantes neuronas que se suponía tenía.

Otras se preguntaba si la carencia de afecto real durante toda su vida lo había llevado a tener _eso_ con un hombre que le lanzaba dobles mensajes cada vez que podía.

No era como si la palabra _relación_ habitara entre Morgan y él, pero no podía darle otra explicación a lo que tenían. Y el sexo, las caricias, las sonrisa, todo lo demás no contaba como _de ocasión_.

Aunque jamás hablaban sobre eso, él sabía que entre los dos había algo más allá de la compañía necesaria o de los besos quemantes que compensaban los horrores que veían a diario.

Para él, lo que tenía con Morgan era una relación y por eso se permitía encelarse pero también creerse un imbécil por permitirle esa actitud a su supuesto novio.

A pesar de todo lo amaba tal y como era, pero en momentos como ese realmente esperaba un poco más de respeto por parte del que murmuraba cosas, seguramente sugerentes, al oído de Tina.

La sonrisa de ella, la cabeza echada hacia atrás dejando su largo y bronceado cuello al descubierto que fue lamido por Morgan fue todo lo que soportó.

Al diablo con la paciencia, la tolerancia y todo lo demás. La línea acababa de ser transgredida.

Se levantó del banquillo y se tambaleó. La pista giraba, las personas giraban, él giraba pero el fuego quemando sus entrañas pudo más que cualquier malestar y por eso siguió adelante, ignorando a todo ser que no se llamara Derek Morgan.

Avanzó con dificultad por la pista, esquivando y tropezando con los cuerpos calientes que se movían al ritmo de una música insonora para él. Una fuerza superior lo empujaba y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final costara lo que costara.

Al fin y un tanto jadeante llegó hasta el reducido espacio donde ellos_ bailaban_.

-Woaaa, ¿interrumpo?

La pareja se separó casi en el instante en que reconocieron la figura desgarbada y alta de Reid.

-Hey, chico. Pensé que estabas conversando con Doug.

-¡¿Con quién?-Gritó Tina por encima de la música ensordecedora.

-¡El barman!

La mujer sonrió, ignorando al joven que arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Están ocupados?

-Estamos bailando, genio.-Guiñó el moreno, mirando en rededor.

-Si buscas a Hotch se fue con Ro..ssiii, hace rato y Prentiss está…está…upsss, creo que también se fue.-Dijo, elevando las manos tal y como lo haría un niño travieso.

-¿Estás ebrio?

-¡¿QUIÉN? ¡¿YO?-Gritó el joven doctor, atrayendo varias miradas sobre él.-¡NAAAAAA! PARA NADA, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? ¡Hip!

Tina se mordió los labios, al menos tubo la _decencia_ de ocultar la burla.

-¡Deberías sentarte, doctor, no es bueno caminar cuando se bebe en exceso!

-¡YA DIJE QUE NOOOOO ESTOY EBRIOOOOO!

-Sí, sí, hombre, ya escuchamos.-Asintió Morgan tomando el antebrazo de Ried.-Ahora vamos a sentarnos y a pedirte agua mineralizada.

Pero apenas dar un paso Reid tiró de su propio brazo con fuerza.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.-¡YO QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ!

-Reid, no estás siendo muy razona…

-¡QUIERO BAILAR!

Derek Morgan, quien aparentemente hasta hacía un segundo podía presumir de conocer todo sobre Spencer Reid, parpadeó.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije que ¡QUIERO BAILARRRR Y NO ME MOVERÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA HACERLO!

-Pero Reid.-Rió el mayor.-A ti no te gusta bailar, nunca has bailado.

-Lo hice una vez, cuando invité a Clara Benson al baile de preparatoria y practiqué con mamá en casa.

Tina esta vez no reprimió la carcajada.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó sin realmente sentirlo.-Pero nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente como para verlo así.

-No, yo lo lamen…

-¡PUES YO NO!-Negó el aludió, enfrentándose a la mujer que volvió a ocultar su sonrisa.-Si vine aquí esta noche fue porque insistieron en ocultar lo que aparentemente quieren, ¿PERO SABES QUÉ? No te lo voy a permitir porque ¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO!

-¿De qué habla?-Indagó con desconcierto la latina. La música se había detenido en lo que el DJ buscaba alguna otra melodía.

-No tengo ni idea pero cuando se pone así de necio es mejor seguirle el juego.

-Escuché eso.-Señaló Reid quien aún permanecía cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido.-Y déjame decirte que no pretendo permanecer más tiempo aparentando que no sucede nada…Hip…yoooo voy a decirle ahora mismo a esta zorra lo que opino de…

-Wo, wo, wo, hey, cálmate chico.-Intervino el Moreno, deteniendo al hombre que había dado un paso directo a lo que él suponía Tina y su cuerpo indicaba el piso. -Reid, escucha, no creo que sea buena idea que sigas…

-¿Y por qué no? ¿A caso podría arruinarte los planes?-Sonrió burlón.-Pues es precisamente lo que quieroooo, arruinar…arruinar…te la notechi…nochi…nochecitaaa. Porque si tú no le has dicho a la _dama_ lo que somos, yo se lo diré a echa y a TODOSSSHH aquí.

Morgan movió la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, Tina, pero creo que el doctor…

-No te preocupes.- Negó la latina, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.-Yo entiendo.

-¡NOOO, TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADAAA! ¡PORQUE ESTE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA NO TE HA DICHO QUE SOMOS…!

-Ya regreso.-Dijo, sabiendo que Morgan le leería los labios, el cual asintió, mirándola alejarse con dirección a los baños.

-Se fue, se fue, se fue…yo voy tras ella.

-No. Tú te quedas aquí sin discutir.

-¡NO!-Remilgó, tratando de zafarse del agarre del mayor.-Voy a ir a explicarle amablemente que…HEYYY, ¡AMOOOOO ESA CANCIÓNNN!

Morgan no supo si reírse o apenarse pero el patético espectáculo que estaba haciendo el joven doctor al _bailar_ al sonido de la música no era para nada agradable. Mucho menos porque el menor pensaba que sus movimientos torpes y las manos arriba eran lo mejor cuando claramente era una imitación pobre de la danza de la lluvia.

Por eso suspiró y una vez más intentó llevarse a Reid de ahí.

-Vamos, nos iremos a casa ahora.

-¡NO! Yo quiero seguir bailando.

-Pero Reid, estas ebrio y haciendo el ridículo. Mañana cuando lo sepas vas a querer morir bajo la almohada.

Pero ni la lógica o la explicación de lo que realmente ocurriría a la mañana siguiente bastó para que el joven doctor dejara de contorsionarse y de gritar fuertemente por más música. Morgan estaba pensando seriamente halarlo con fuerza o en su defecto sacarlo de ahí igual que un costal de patatas. La _noche_ estaba visible y oficialmente arruinada.

Miró en dirección a los baños en busca de la figura sexy de la latina pero el jalón que casi lo lleva a besar el suelo le impidió continuar con su búsqueda.

-Anda, baila conmigo.-Pidió Reid cerca de su rostro.

-Pero…

-Bueno, si no quieres entonces yo lo haré por los dos.

Derek jamás sabría de donde rayos había aprendido Reid esos movimientos, mucho menos la razón de haberlos elegido precisamente para ese momento. Lo único que sabía era que repentinamente los agradecía como nada en la vida.

Reid se pegó a él de una manera que ni la física ni las matemáticas podrían explicar jamás. Entonces, cuando le abrazó el cuello con sus brazos, comenzó a contornearse de una manera muy alejada al ritmo de la música.

Restregó sus caderas contra las otras quienes de inmediato siguieron el ritmo.

La lengua del doctor viajó de inmediato hasta el cuello moreno para limpiar una a una las gotas de sudor que bajaban y se perdían dentro de la camisa que sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar…solo hasta la mitad, lo suficiente para seguir lamiendo y acariciando el resto del pecho con las manos.

Morgan en automático bajó las manos a sus nalgas y las acarició sin dejar de moverse, pegándolo, si era posible, un poco más contra él.

Era levemente consciente del espectáculo que estaban dando pero para cuando Reid comenzó a jadear contra su oído ya nada más importó.

Estaban excitados y lo único que podían hacer era seguir _bailando_ uno contra el otro, acariciándose por encima de la ropa.

Morgan subió una de sus manos a la cadera del más joven, apretándola un poco, escuchando con éxtasis el gemido ronco del que le mordió el cuello y bajó, solo un poco, la mano derecha justo a centímetros de sus pelvis. El moreno retuvo la respiración un momento y jadeo, roncamente, cuando Reid movió la cadera nuevamente, friccionando esta vez sus miembros erectos.

No pudo evitar buscarle la boca y atacarla sin compasión frente a la mirada curiosa de algunos y excitada de otros.

Succionó su lengua, mordió sus labios, le estiró el cabello para dejar al descubierto el níveo y sudado cuello que atacó de inmediato, dejando a su paso una línea de cardenales rojos que en unos momentos más se tornarían morados.

Sus miembros continuaban gimiendo por si mismos bajo los pantalones que comenzaban a estorbar.

-Házmelo.-Jadeó Reid, chupándole con descaro el dedo medio de la mano izquierda, mirándolo con ojos salvajes y llenos de deseo.

Esa fue la última barrera de Morgan quien volvió a besarlo con dureza antes de tomarlo por la mano y jalarlo fuera de ahí.

La sangre arremolinada en muchas partes de su cuerpo no le permitió escuchar el sonido desalentado de la concurrencia, ni mucho menos ver el rostro espantado de la latina que quedó estática durante algún tiempo.

De inmediato la puerta trasera del lugar se abrió y Morgan no perdió tiempo para estampar al más joven contra la primera pared para seguirlo comiendo.

-Derek, házmelo. Ahora.-Ordenó, abriendo los pantalones de quien tomó su pierna derecha para ponerla en su cintura.

-Me encanta cuando estás ebrio.-Sonrió el mayor, desabotonando los pantalones del que sonrió lánguidamente.

-¿Solo cuando estoy ebrio?-Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La imagen más erótica que Morgan recordaría en mucho tiempo: cabello enmarañado, rostro sudoroso, mejillas rojas, labios incitando a comerlos…

-Idiota. Me encantas en todo momento pero así, solo así…

-¿Solo así qué?

-Después.-Dijo, asaltándole nuevamente la boca.

No pasó un minuto cuando ambos miembros se tocaron entonces por fin, ahogando un gemido placentero en dos bocas que seguían enfrascadas la una en la otra, tratando de morder, de dominar, de buscar un contacto más certero.

Fue Reid quien sonrió cuando fue girado. Los pantalones olvidados y el sexo de Morgan apretando duro y caliente y húmedo en su entrada.

Enarcó la espalda cuando Morgan lo penetró y agradeció el movimiento rápido de las estocadas.

Jadeantes, locos, en éxtasis, ambos continuaron danzando.

Reid se pegó al pecho de Morgan todo lo que pudo mientras este lo masturbaba y arremetía una y otra y otra vez contra el cuerpo que le pedía más y más entre jadeos e incoherencias y cosas que no supo ni quiso descifrar.

Todo lo que importaba era Spencer y su cuerpo, Spencer y el sudor que lamía de su cuello, Spencer y sus jadeos, él y sus incoherencias susurradas al oído del que tomó su mano libre y lamió uno a uno todos sus dedos. La lengua juguetona haciéndolo rugir hasta el último momento en que él término, fue inevitable.

Se dejaron caer contra la pared, jadeantes, sudorosos pero con una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción de la que jamás se arrepentirían.

-Me encanta cuando estás ebrio.-Susurró nuevamente Morgan, cuando se recuperó y buscó la boca del que sonrió dentro del beso.

-Idiota.

-Ahora tendremos que continuarlo en otra parte.

-No sé si soporte llegar hasta alguno de los departamentos, Derek.

-¿No me conoces, verdad?

Se sonrieron y si bien se cerraron los pantalones volvieron a besarse contra la pared, volviendo a restregarse el uno contra el otro.

La mañana los encontró con ambos teniendo un nuevo orgasmo.

Derek se acostó sin mucha delicadeza al lado de quien se acercó a su pecho.

-Tú móvil tiene sonando como media hora, Morgan.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-No sé, debí tirarlo por ahí.

-¿Y lo dices así tan quitado de la pena?

-¿Quieres que baje al lobby a preguntar si no han visto el celular de un agente federal?

Se sonrieron, después de la noche que acababan de tener nada podía ser coherente.

-Deberíamos descansar un poco.-Propuso Morgan, cerrando los ojos.

-El trabajo, el trabajo.

-Que Hotch espere un poco. Él no estuvo toda la noche complaciendo los caprichos de su _sexomaníaco_ novio. Déjame dormir un poco.

Reid lo dejaría, claro que lo dejaría porque se sentía como el rey del mundo, del universo, de toda la vida.

Morgan acababa de decir _la palabra_ y eso, junto a todo lo sucedido era el mejor obsequio de navidad antes de navidad.

Jamás presionaría a Morgan, nunca, pero acababa de entender que sacar un poco de sí en momentos específicos, obraban milagros que ni la ciencia o las estadísticas podrían jamás explicar.

Quizá por algo a Derek le gustaba su estado de _sexomaniacoebrio_.

Había adquirido un maravilloso aprendizaje al que iba a recurrir más a menudo de lo que el otro pensaba…eso incluía la oficina, el jet y lugares donde mujeres como la que había pretendido quitarle lo suyo, habitaban.

Las ventajas de ser un genio eran maravillosas.

Prentiss volvió a colgar.

-¿Nada aun?

La trigueña negó.

-Tengo casi cuarenta minutos tratando de localizarlos pero nada.

Hotch frunció aun más el entrecejo. El siguiente caso era delicado y la mitad del equipo no aparecía.

-Quince minutos, Prentiss. Si en quince minutos Morgan y Reid no están en el jet, habrá consecuencias.

Prentiss lo sabía, jamás había visto tan molesto a Hotch, por eso volvió a presionar la tecla de remarcado y aguardó.

Que el cielo, la tierra y todo se apiadara de ese par si no aparecían…aunque tenía una gran sospecha de dónde podían estar.

Definitivamente cuando JJ regresara tendrían bastante de que hablar…eso y si ese par continuaba en la unidad.

**FIN**

¿Qué tal?

Ojalá les haya gustado ^^

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Este par es tan especial para mí que no puedo dejarlos por mucho tiempo. Los amo, simplemente los amo y siempre los amaré ^^ así que esperen más fics con ellos, claro, provenientes de sus ideas y de las mías.

Aclarando para quien no sabe de todo esto de las _ideas_. El Ideatón se efectuó de Mayo a Julio, fue un tiempo donde todos aquellos que no pueden darle vida a alguna idea me la dijeron para que yo pueda hacerla. Al respecto no puedo hacer historias de inmediato pero prometí que aunque me tomara mil años (y siga viva) las sacaría a la luz. Eso es o fue el Ideatón. Solo un punto aclaratorio ^^

Otra cosa y antes de que se me pase. Últimamente les he pedido que me dejen un comentario para alentarme y saber su opinión sobre lo que escribo. Hago la aclaración de que no dejen ningún insulto o comentario desagradable (de ese tipo) mucho menos anónimos porque me gusta saber quien me deja los comentarios. Bien, a esto quiero agregar que en ningún momento ni por ningún motivo estoy censurando o negando el comentario a nadie. JAMÁS podría hacerlo dado que siempre he dicho que se **alce la voz**. Tampoco pido que si desean decirme: sabes una cosa? No me gustó tu historia por esta razón, no lo hagan, todo lo contrario, háganlo de ser así. Todo comentario, en efecto y como me dijeron, sirve y yo, que llevo 10 años como fanwritter soy la primera en reconocer que los reviews son así de importantes para aprender. Comenten todo lo que deseen, solo y si en verdad no tienen nada que hacer y quieren decirme malas palabras…de eso si absténganse. En mi vida como escritora de fics he recibido todo tipo de comentarios, buenos, malos, anónimos muy malos y anónimos muy buenos, también algunos con palabras bastante horribles y un largo etc, por lo que sé que es recibir todo eso.

Así que aclaro que yo, por ningún motivo, censuro comentarios. Solo díganme lo que opinan sobre lo que hago, si les agrada, me gustará saberlo, si no les gusta, también pero de una forma respetuosa y no anónima para de esta forma poder saber quien me lo dice.

Bien, es todo lo que deseaba aclarar. Cualquier pregunta estoy a sus órdenes.

Gracias por todo y espero vernos muy pronto. Su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Octubre 2010_


End file.
